Christmas One-Shot Collection
by EAH Rebel
Summary: Join EAH Rebel, Stripes and there friends as they unleash... A Christmas One-Shot Collection (WARNING: Will invole Mischief and Chaos. Requests are welcome)
1. One-Shot AN

**EAHR: *jumps into the room through a wall, destroying it in the progress***

 **Stripes (Human Form): *looks up from reading* Hello Katrina. I believe the wall would have been fine the way it was before you destroyed it.**

 **EAHR: Sorry Stripes... Wolfy gave me the idea and I thought it would be fun to try! *gets up and looks at the Readers* Hi everyone! S-so... For Christmas I was originally planning on doing a Nutcracker themed story but I decided to do it next year instead of this year so I have more time to plan!**

 **Stripes: But she decided to settle with this Collection of... Complete Randomness. Some of these may be similar to the 'Special Chapter' in one of Rebel's other books, The Haunted Adventure**

 **EAHR: Yup, these will make more sense though!... Somehow**

 **Roxanne/Rocks (Friend): And for some reason I was dragged here. No offence Rebel, but I was purrfectly happy with the cat nap I was having**

 **EAHR: *giggles* It's Christmas in 7 Weeks aka 42 Days ^-^**

 **Roxanne/Rocks: *turns into a cat before curling up and sleeping on the carpet***

 **EAHR: Rocks?**

 **Stripes: I suggest you leave her to sleep. Anyways *looks at the Readers* Each One-Shot will have an actual name, if you guys would like a One-Shot with a certain topic**

 **EAHR: For example; Gingerbread, Christmas Lights etc.**

 **Stripes:; Then please suggest/ask and we shall do the best we can.**

 **EAHR:*nods* Yup, we're gonna go for now: See you all next time!**


	2. One-Shot 1: Gingerbread

**One-Shot #1: Gingerbread  
**

 **EAHR: Konnichiwa, so... I was going to do the A/N and first One-Shot in the same day so you guys didn't have yay ^-^**

 **Stripes: *chuckles* She's been excited about writing this for a few weeks. So, i believe we shall let you all read before she starts rambling  
**

 **EAHR: *pouts and crosses her arms* Meanie...**

 **Stripes: I do not like singing much, but i feel like singing...*starts singing* # _Your a mean one, Mr. Stripes~#_**

 **EAHR: *sweatdrops* O-oh... *looks at the Readers* Here we go again, um, we hope you all Enjoy this One-Shot! *bows***

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters used/mentioned, they all belong to their respected owners**

 **(P.S: SORRY FOR THE MESS UP!))**

 **-0000000-**

"C'mon Darky~" "Please Dark? We can't be left alone in the kitchen!" Darkiplier sighed in annoyance before looking up from his book at the two people(?) in front of him. A fellow Demon and Dark Youtuber, Antisepticeye and the Guardian of Emotions, EAH Rebel.

They had been disturbing him all morning, the reason why? Gingerbread. The two wanted to make Gingerbread but had been told by both Godzillaman1000 and Slenderman a few days before that they were not allowed to be in the Kitchen alone, since they had tried making a cake completely of Gingerbread but had failed. Badly.

It had turned out so bad that it would have taken 5 months to rebuild the whole Kitchen, luckily with the help of a lot magic it had only taken a day to restore everything and the two were only allowed to make food as long as they had someone helping them. Unfortunately for Dark, the others had been called away or were busy leaving him to be the only one left, other than Roxanne.

"Why don't you both ask Roxanne?" He questioned, hoping to get back to reading his book, the two glanced at each other nervously "w-we were gonna ask her but she is currently sleeping and last time someone disturbed her when she was having a 'catnap', um. You remember what happened." Rebel explained nervously.

Dark gave another sigh before closing his book and placing it on the nearby table, standing he looked at them "fine. I will help you both, but you must do something for me in return." Anti grumbled while muttering _'Knew it'_ under his breath,

Rebel frowned "what do we have to do?" "Nothing to hard. All i want you to do Rebel, is go bother Wilford or someone else for a while." He said, receiving a nod and looked at Anti sternly. "As for you, stop calling me 'Darky' along with any other nicknames and as i just said to her, go bother someone else, got it?"

Anti grinned and did a mock-salute while crossing his fingers behind his back sneakily "ya sure, now time to make Gingerbread!" He cheered childishly, making his companion do the same and receiving another sigh from Dark.

"You both act like children sometimes." He muttered under his breath after they had basically bolted out of the room before shaking his head and following them towards the Kitchen, abandoning his book in the process.

 **-00- Small Time-Skip -00-**

"Your doing it wrong!" "No, i'm not, your just reading it wrong!" Dark sighed in annoyance for the 3rd time that day as the two began arguing again. This was the 3rd argument in 5 minutes; The first had been because Anti had put too much ginger in the mixture, then Rebel had accidently got the recipe list wet. Now, the two swapped roles and were having trouble.

Dark growled in annoyance before snatching the list from the green haired Demon and lifting the redhead into his arms, only to dump her in his companion's arms and began to make the Gingerbread according to the Recipe.

Rebel pouted and Anti was about to protest until they all turned at the sound of footsteps entering the Kitchen. "Hey Dark. Midnight said you were in here and-" StarGazer Gale paused once she noticed who was in the kitchen and what they were doing "I'll go warn the others." She said walking off with a deadpanned expression.

The three looked at each other then back at the entrance before looking at each other an resumed what they had been previously doing. "Since you both have proved you aren't mature enough, you have to sit down and wait." Dark said as he put the mixture onto separate trays and then put them into the oven **(A/N: I have no idea how to make Gingerbread... Gomen'nasai if i'm getting it wrong!).**

The two stared at him as if he had was crazy and began to stat protesting but it fell on deaf ears as he blocked them both out. A few minutes later the Gingerbread was done and before Dark could do anything, Anti and Rebel had used oven gloves to get the trays out of the oven and after grabbing some icing and decorations, began to decorate it making him resist the urge to face palm at them, he decided to just watch them.

...

He hated to admit it, but they had surprisingly built the house perfectly and made it look nice instead of messy and sloppy like he thought they would. When they ha went to show the others what they had made, even they were surprised that they had managed to work together instead of arguing.

"Thanks for helping us Dark!" Rebel and Anti had chirped a few hours before, for some reason Anti seemed happier than usual... A little _**TOO**_ happy. Pushing aside any suspicious thoughts, Dark remembered his book and decided to return to his room to resume what he had been doing before any of that; Just sit down and relax while reading his book... Or so he had thought.

When he entered his room, he had expected to see his book and furniture where it belong, but what he saw instead made him furious; His furniture and book had been turned into Gingerbread. Now he knew why Anti had seemed happier than usual.

 **- _Meanwhile...-_**

Anti and Rebel were happily munching on some Gingerbread from the house that Dark helped them make earlier "hey Anti? W-why did you decide to turn everyone's rooms completely into Gingerbread? I know we- **I** promised not to mess with Dark, but the others as well?" She questioned in curiosity, making the Demon smirk and shrug casually.

"Simple; I was bored and since you are mostly a 'goody two-shoes' and I knew you would stop me, so that's why I did your room too." "W-what?!" _**"ANTISEPTICEYE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS YOU ON-"**_ They looked up to see who it was but froze when they noticed not only Dark standing there, but also Roxanne. And neither of them looked happy, especially the Neko.

Dark looked at Anti who had decided to stand up nervously at the sight of them both, he expected the other Demon to appear but not the Neko. "Oh, hey guys. L-look at the time, i'd love to stay and chat but I have to go and bother Jack now." And with that, he fled faster than he ever had, unfortunately Roxanne wasn't letting him get away that easily and began pursuing him. The other two just watched the scene unfold.

And that is how Antisepticeye ended up being stuck in bed for a week with a few injuries, while Rebel and the others got to enjoy some nice Gingerbread.

 **-0000000-**

 **Stripes: *is still singing in the background***

 **EAHR: *giggles before noticing the Readers* O-oh, hi again ^-^ Sorry if this Chapter was kind of long and if I didn't make much sense... Um, nt really sure what else to say**

 **Nyan Cat: Mew.**

 **EAHR: H-huh? A cat...?**

 **SGG/StarGazer Gale: Isn't that Nyan Cat?** **Roxanne/Rocks: Eyup. Heya Reb, I have an idea~**

 **EAHR: What is it?**

 **Roxanne/Rocks: You'll see~ *runs off with the Nyan Cat***

 **EAHR: ? A-anyways...? I hope you all enjoyed this One-Shot, again, If you guys have any suggestions for a specific Christmas Themed One-Shot then please tell me in a PM or Review.**

 **Stripes: *nods* For now, we shall see you all in the Next Chapter/One-Shot.**

 **EAHR: Bye ^-^ *waves***


	3. One-Shot 2: Xmas Music An Angry Zilla

**One-Shot #2: A Christmas Song and Angry Immortal Guardians  
**

 **Bonnie (FNAF): Aaaand we're back. Heya everybody! Sorry for leaving you all waiting for a week**

 **Dia (OC): *sitting on Bonnie's shoulder and waves* H-hi, um... T-the reason that Rebel isn't here i-is because she is helping C-chica make a Christmas themed Pizza**

 **Stripes (Dragon Form):** ** _"I do not understand why Humans love Pizza so much."_**

 **Pizza Lovers (People): *gasps dramatically***

 **Dia: W-well... People like to e-eat Pizza and really e-enjoy it**

 **Natemare (Dark Youtuber): Basically. What Dia is trying to say is; Pizza is considered a heavenly food and is 'out of this world' as some put it**

 **Stripes: _"I still do not understand, but i believe we should let the Readers go ahead and read this One-Shot. Rebel wanted to do 'Misteltoe' but was told it is too early to write that one, so enjoy this One-Shot."  
_**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters used/mentioned, they all belong to their respected owners**

 **-0000000-**

It was quieter then usual... Some would say 'too quiet'. Apollyon, a Necromancer, growled under her breath as she looked around wearily, the one sitting next to her, Molliana Light, looked at her in caution.

"Are you ok, Apollyon...?" "Fine. It's just seems too quiet." She explained, recieving a nod of understanding from Mollie "oh, ok." A few others walked into the room and sat down to watch TV, play Board Games, Read or just play Video Games, for some reason the others were being quiet.

The Necromancer narrowed her eyes "not that this isn't nice... But, why, if i may ask, are you all being so quiet? You usually never shut up - Especially you, Goku." She said, attracting their attention and made them all glance at each other, Goku glared at her but couldn't really disagree "oh, Miss. Rebel asked us to wait here while her and Miss. Laural went to get something." Shinobu chirped, cheerfully.

Godzillaman1000 raised an eye at that "what do you think their getting?" "It's Rebel. Who knows what mischief that girl is up to..." Apollyon mumbled, shaking her head.

 _ ***BANG***_

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _ ***YELLING***_

Everyone looked at the door, startled at the sound of the commotion. LauralKelley99 walked in with a pile of CD's, while EAH Rebel had a Stereo. Yuuri Katsuki walked over and took a few CD's from Laural to help her carry them, Zilla narrowed his eyes in caution "what's with the Stereo and CD's?" He #questioned.

"You guys'll find out in a minute." Laural said, after a few minutes they had gotten the Stereo connected to the TV and had let Shinbou pick one of the CD's and put it in. Everyone in the room paused what they had been doing as a very familiar song began to play...

 **#Kristoff:** **Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat...**  
 _ **Olaf: Nope!**_

 _ **But sometimes I like to close my eyes,**_  
 _ **and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come**_  
 _ **Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz**_

 _ **And i'll be doing whatever Snow does In Summer~#**_

Zilla growled as they all recognized the song, Olaf decided to skip in at that moment with Rocks in toe "hi! What are you all doing? OH, this is my song!" He exclaimed excitedly, Rocks grinned "so~ My idea worked?" She questioned Rebel sweatdropped as a dark aura grew around Zilla, the group noticed and the Neko paled. "O-oh, i'm just gonna go and, uh... _**YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**_ " She cried before running out of the room and took Olaf with her.

 _ **"ROCKS! GET BACK HERE!"**_ Roared Zilla, running after her. The group were all silent for a moment and all looked at each other.

Shinobu, completely oblivious to what just happened - And being the innocent Ninja she is - skipped over to the stereo and turned the song up louder then it already was, Yuuri frowned "should we be worried about Zilla and Rocks? I mean- She talked you girls into the whole 'Frozen music', right?" "Nope, that was actually mine and Jack's idea!" Corrected Rebel, making Apollyon huff.

"Who let her hang out with Anti, Frost and Fools? We need to protect her innocent mind and not let those pranksters corrupt it!" She yelled, but unfortunatly the music was too loud- The song changed to another one and in the end the group just decided to sing and dance along to the music while a Neko and a Snowman were both escaping from a furious Monster.

While all this was happening, the Guardian of Hope was sitting with the Guardian of Fun and the two watched the scene which they had caused unfold, as did Mollie who was looking at everything.

"Maybe we should stop 'em, mate..." Suggested E. Aster Bunnymund, Jack Frost thought for a moment "nah, we'd be found out and Zilla looked pretty mad." "Wouldn't Elsa be madder at you if anything happened to Olaf?" "..." The white haired Guardian paused before bolting out the room to save the small Snowman.

Mollie sighed and shook her head "here we go again..." And with that, the chaos continued until Zilla had - somehow - been knocked out and the Stereo and CD's locked away where they couldn't be found.

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: *nervous laugh* Sorry if this made no sense... I'm dealing with 'girl problems' and a few other things, I'll also try my hardest to update faster! 1 of the Characters might not seem farmiliar...**

 **Stripes: _"Miss. Shinobu is from 'Ninja Nonsense. Along with that, If you are curious about what happened to Olaf- He did not survive, he ended up melting after being blasted with fire."_**

 **Natemare: A few of us have guessed that you didn't like Olaf, but y'know Elsa will come find you now, right?  
**

 **Wilford Warfstache (Alter Ego): *pokes head in* I could help you hide, if you'd like?**

 **Stripes: _"No. I do not want to be hidden by you, Wilford because i do not like you and you know that."_**

 **Apollyon (OC): Ok, boys. Your all pretty, so don't start fighting about it- Munto is started to get annoyed by it**

 **EAHR: *sweatdrops and interrupts their arguing* A-anyways, we should get going. We hope you enjoyed this Chapter, bye guys *waves* See you all next time! ^-^**

 **Everyone: Bye**

 **Songs Used (Not Many were, which i apologize for. I might do a Part 2, which will have more songs)**

 **In Summer sung by Olaf the Snowman (Disney's Frozen)**


End file.
